Nevaeh Winchester
This roleplay character belongs to Michy. Please Note: this page is under construction. Nevaeh Emilie Mary Winchester '(pronounced Nuh-VAY-ah), nicknamed "'Neve" and "Vaeh", was born on October 31st, 1995, to Dean Winchester and Emmaline Walsh. She is a hunter, as well as a member of the Men of Letters alongside her father and uncle. She is also a Knight of Heaven, which is the equivalent of the Knight of Hell. She comes from long line of hybrids, though she is the first and only Angel/Human/Vampire hybrid. Shortly after Nevaeh was born, she was taken by a large group of demons. The demons wanted to train her and use her powers againsts the hunters and angels. However, Nevaeh was saved by Castiel, who then took her and placed her in the care of her step-family. Nevaeh has been moved around and placed in the care of various relatives. This was because her step/adoptive-relatives found her to be an annoyance and a nuisance, as well as a strange and difficult child, due to her out-of-control abilities. Eventually, her father, Dean, took custody of her. From there, she was raised in the hunting life, despite the protests of her uncle. Nevaeh is considered to be Adrianna and Dean's "little miracle" because what it took to keep her and her mother alive through the pregnancy because of the constant attacks on Adrianna by monsters and demons. She is viewed as an abomination because of her mixture of angel, human, and vampire blood. Much like the Nephilim, her existence is forbidden and she should not be alive. Many individuals have tried to kill her, but she is under the protection of Castiel, Gabriel, and formerly Michael. Nevaeh is a member of the''' Winchester' and 'Campbell families, a distant and step/adopoted-relative of the '''Walsh family, as well as a step/adopted-relative of the Yates family. History Before Birth Emmaline Walsh met Dean Winchester when they were sixteen years old and in their sophmore year, after he had transferred to the high school she was attending. The two of them shared three classes together, sitting beside one another, and she was also his guide around the school. Emmaline and Dean were both attracted to each other and began flirting with one another. And despite Dean telling Emmaline that he wouldn't be in school for long, she didn't care and pursued a relationship with him, finding him to be funny, good-looking, and kind. Emmaline and Dean spent nearly three months together before he was pulled out of school during the middle of May in 1995. Emmaline was heartbroken to know that Dean would be moving and switching schools, but he promised her that he would keep in contact. However, he didn't end. Around the beginning to the middle of June, Emmaline discovered she was pregnant. When she told Mikael and Esther she was pregnant, she was kicked out of the Walsh mansion. Having nowhere to go and feeling desperate, she went to Jacob Labonair, her childhood best friend who she had a crush on, and asked him to take her in and protect her, as he was a werewolf and could keep her safe. Jacob agrees and enlists the help of Lucina and Hadley Hale, two vampires, and good friends of the Labonair family. Early on, Emmaline quickly discovered that her pregnancy would not be a normal one. She could feel her unborn baby developing and moving around inside her womb due to the fact that the baby was growing at a rapid pace, something which was very troubling and putting Emmaline's life at risk. Jacob, concerned for and in love with Emmaline, advised her to have the baby aborted, as it would only kill her. However, Emmaline refused to have an abortion, determined to carry the child to term, trusting that if anything were to happen to her, Jacob and Lucina would make sure that her precious baby would be safe. Several monsters and demons begin trying to track Emmaline down and attack her, as word and news of her pregnancy has spread throughout the supernatural community. The birth of her child is prophesied to bring nothing but sufferering and the death of many supernatural creatures, as well as humans, with its immense power and strength. Jacob, Lucina, and Hadley attempt to defend Emmaline to the best of their abilities, but they quickly realize they are no match for the many supernatural creatures. Trying to keep Emmaline safe, they move to different safe houses whenever they deem it necessary. While in hiding, they are discovered by an angel named Castiel, who informs Emmaline that he is here to kill the baby because her it is an abomination, and will eventually kill multiple other people, both human and supernatural. Emmaline pleads with Castiel not to kill her baby, but he refuses to listen. However, before Castiel can kill Emmaline and her unborn child, he is stopped by the Archangel Michael, the father of Emmaline and the grandfather of her child. Michael informs Castiel that his orders to kill the unborn child were false and were created by one of the other higher-up angels. He also tells Castiel that the baby within Emmaline's womb in his soulmate, and killing that baby will actually bring about great dangers in the future. Hearing this, Castiel vows to protect Emmaline throughout the rest of her pregnancy. Despite being only 5-6 months pregnant, Emmaline looks as though she is nearly 8-9 months pregnant. And as the baby continues to grow at an alarmingly rapid rate, Emmaline's health quickly diminishes and deteriorates. She develops an unhealthy pallor, and her stomach is bruised in multiple places from the baby's movements because the baby possesses great strength. Also, her ribs - and later her pelvis - are broken. Because of the baby's unusual strength, Emmaline's body doesn't have enough time to heal properly using her vampire or angel abilities, which puts more of a strain on her body. Castiel also isn't able to heal her either. To make matters worse, Emmaline's body has also been rejecting human food and blood, further endangering the life of her and her unborn child. Castiel quickly realizes the reason that Emmaline is having trouble keeping down food and blood is because the baby is having difficulty developing its grace, as the baby is not only part-angel, but also part-human. Castiel shares his own grace with Emmaline, in an attempt to properly help the baby develope its own grace. As Emmaline's pregnancy nears its completion, Castiel continues to share his grace with Emmaline, in order to help keep her alive, as well as to help the baby with its own grace. Emmaline also begins thinking of names for her child. If the baby is a boy, she decides that his name will be "Caelius Castel", in honour of Castiel because of all his help throughout her pregnancy. And should the baby be a girl, her name would be "Nevaeh Emilie Mary", in honour of Dean's mother, as well as Emmaline's maternal grandmother, Rosalie, and great-grandmother, Gemma. The pregnancy continues its rapid progression, and Emmaline goes into violent labor even sooner than anticipated when the placenta is unexpectedly detached. Castiel isn't there, having returned to Heaven for a short while to check in, and so Jacob, Lucina, and Hadley have to perform an emergancy C-section to help delivery the baby. Although Jacob wants to wait for the morphine to spread and ease Emmaline's pain, Emmaline commands him to perform the C-section without delay, thrashing and screaming that, "My baby can't breathe!". Lucina starts the C-section but, due to the amount of blood involved, loses control, forcing Jacob to tackle and drag her from the room. Hadley continues with the C-section in Lucina's place, eventually using her teeth to bite through the hard amniotic sac. Emmaline is severely injured during the birth due to the baby's violent thrashing, breaking many ribs, losing a lot of blood, and eventually snapping her spine, which requires Hadley to provide CPR to keep her breathing. After delivering the baby, Hadley declares that it is a girl, naming her Nevaeh. As Emmaline holds her, Nevaeh's vampire heritage become apparent when she bites Emmaline, showing her inherited sharp teeth and natural desire for blood. As Emmaline loses consciousness again due to her injuries, Hadley hands the baby to Lucina, injects her into Emmaline's heart and feeds her human blood, maximizing her odds of survival. Despite Jacob's CPR support and Lucina's blood, Emmaline's heart stops beating. Believing Emmaline is beyond saving, Jacob follows Nevaeh, intent on killing her in revenge. Still with Emmaline, Hadley provides CPR herself, but nothing is working. However, Castiel suddenly appears in the room, just making it in time, to help Hadley. He has Hadley keep performing CPR on Emmaline, as he feeds her more human blood, as well as some of his own blood, as angel blood is stronger and more powerful. Castiel then begins to heal her spine and other injuries, which eventually results in Emmaline's heart recovering, thus saving her life. After Birth Jacob Labonair, after believing Emmaline to be dead, follows Lucina with the intention of killing Nevaeh in revenge. Just as he is about to shift into his wolf form and leap forward to kill Nevaeh, Castiel appears within the room, directly in front of Jacob, stopping him. He informs Jacob that Emmaline is still alive and on her way to recovering, therefore he shall not harm Nevaeh, unless he wishes to find himself dead. Lucina, having realized what Jacob was about to do, is furious with him, as is Hadley. She and Hadley forbid Jacob from going anywhere near Nevaeh, or even being within the same room as her, and Castiel agrees with the both of them, wanting to keep his soulmate safe. Lucina also tells Jacob that he will only be allowed near Nevaeh if Emmaline allows it after she has fully recovered from her injuries. As Emmaline is healing, Lucina and Hadley look after and take care of Nevaeh, while Castiel stays with Emmaline, trying to speed up her healing process. While watching over Nevaeh, they discover that she is more intelligent and aware of her surroundings than normal newborn babies. Castiel informs Lucina and Hadley that it is because she is an unusual hybrid, being a mix of three species: human, vampire, and angel. Nevaeh also frequently loses control of her angel abilities/powers, either by accidentally setting things on fire when she is crying, or by causing the electrical appliances to go haywire while she is happy. Eventually, after three-four days, Castiel manages to heal Emmaline enough that she is able to get up and walk around, and also so that her own vampire/angel healing abilities will be able to finally kick in, and finish healing her. Having finally recovered and healed, Emmaline is finally able to meet and hold her daughter, Nevaeh. Upon meeting her daugher, Emmaline is immediately wrapped around her finger. She is also suprised to see how intelligent Nevaeh is, and how many abilities/powers she already has, despite only being a newborn baby. She also finds out that Lucina and Hadley have affectionately nicknamed her daughter, "Neve", while Castiel calls her, "Vaeh". When Emmaline learns that Jacob tried to kill Nevaeh in revenge for her "death", she is absolutely furious with him. She angrily confronts him and questions him, demanding to know why he would try to kill an innocent baby who had done nothing to him. Jacob lashes out and tells Emmaline that he is in love with her. Hearing this only further enrages Emmaline. She lunges at Jacob, intent on trying to kill him, and telling him that being in love with her is not a good enough excuse for trying to murder her baby. However, she is stopped by Castiel. Throughout Supernatural Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Season Eight Season Nine Season Ten Name Trivia *Phoebe Tonkin has held various roles of supernatural beings in recent times: as a Mermaid (Cleo Sertori in H2O: Just Add Water) on Nick, a Witch (Faye Chamberlain in The Secret Circle) on The CW, a Werewolf who's now a Hybrid (Hayley in The Vampire Diaries and The Originals), and now a Angel/Human/Vampire Hybrid (Nevaeh in Supernatural) also on the CW. *Nevaeh is the first and only Angel/Human/Vampire hybrid in existence. *Keeping with the Walsh family's status, she is an "Original", being the first of a new race of hybrids. *She is the first member of the Winchester family that isn't fully human. **Her father has once been an incomplete vampire (cured), a temporary Horsemen (Death), and a demon (Knight of Hell), though he was cured. None of these technically as Nevaeh's father has always gone back to being human. **Her uncle was a Special Child (now inactive) but he was still human, and he was also briefly a demon. Like Nevaeh's father, none of these technically count as her uncle also always went back to being a human. *Like most members of the Walsh family, Nevaeh can be arrogant. *Nevaeh is allergic to cats, like her father, and does not like them. *She seems to like anime. Tropes Category:Supernatural Character Category:Supernatural Females Category:Supernatural Hunters Category:Supernatural OC Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Females